Naruto: Si Pelayan Seksi
by runaway-dobe
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruto? Si bocah rubah hiperaktif itu jadi pelayan? SEKSI LAGI? Hmm… Patut dicurigai nih. Gimana jadinya kalo Naruto jadi pembantu pasangan muda, Sasuke & Sakura? Another crack fict. Inspired by: Inem: Si Pelayan Seksi.


**A/N:** Sebelumnya, yag udah baca Panti Jompo pasti udah pada tau rencana saya bikin penpik ini. Awalnya saya cuman becanda soal Naruto: Si Pelayan Seksinya, tapi akhirnya saya bikin juga. Hehehe. Oya, buat fict2 saya yang lain, yang masih on progress kyknya bakal di hiatus dulu satu bulan soalnya saya lagi DDP a.k.a dikdaspim a.k.a pendidikan dasar kepemimpinan. Buat yang nunggu ceritanya, maaf ya minna-san... TTATT

**Summary:** ONESHOT. Naruto? Si bocah rubah hiperaktif itu jadi pelayan? SEKSI LAGI? Hmm… Patut dicurigai nih. Gimana jadinya kalo Naruto jadi pembantu pasangan muda, Sakura & Sasuke? Another crack fict. Inspired by: Inem: Si Pelayan Seksi.

**Warning:** OOCness! Muahaha. Shounen ai just for fun. Relax! :3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

_/Bla… bla… bla…_: Naruto's POV, buat ngedeskripsiin karakter.

xXx

**Naruto: Si Pelayan Seksi**

By: runaway-dobe

xXx

-

"Narutoooo! Ayo sini! Lap mejanya!" seru seorang nyonya cantik berambut bubblegum pink, sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena remah roti.

"Siap nyonya…!" sahut seseorang dari dapur kemudian berlari ke ruang makan sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah -karena habis mencuci sayuran- dengan celemek yang ia pakai.

-

_/Haloo. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Ayahku, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengusaha yang bangkrut karena dililit hutang, dan karena ibuku suka sekali berbelanja, sekarang tidak ada lagi harta yang tesisa bagi kami. Untuk membantu perekonomian keluarga, mau tak mau aku harus bekerja sebagai pelayan disini. Sekarang ayahku bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan, dan ibuku bekerja sebagai tukang jamu. Nasib memang mempermainkan kami sekarang…_

_Tapi! Walaupun begitu, aku tetap bahagia karena kedua orangtuaku tetap menyayangiku walaupun kami sudah miskin sekarang. Lebaran nanti, rencananya aku mau pulang kampung… Aku senang sekali!/_

-

Pelayan itu berambut pirang acak-acakan, membuat penampilannya berkesan grunge. Bertolak belakang dengan mata biru terangnya yang memancarkan harapan dan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Ia mengenakan kostum maid yang sengaja dipesan oleh nyonya cantiknya itu, jadi sekarang, ia benar-benar telihat seperti wanita. ARH! Dia benci sekali kalau ada yang menyebutnya wanita, imut, cantik, dan sebuatan mengerikan lainnya -bagi Naruto-. Tapi kenyataan memang kejam. Aslinya dia memang seperti itu.

"Ma… maaf tadi lama ya, nyonya? Saya nyuci sayur dulu, buat si Shikamaru, kelinci peliharaan nyonya."

"Hmm?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari majalah kedokteran yang sedang ia baca, "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" serunya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

-

_/Ini dia nyonya saya yang cantik dan baik hati, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah dokter kandungan yang terkenal karena kemahirannya membantu ibu-ibu melahirkan. Sampai ia dijuluki si tangan dingin –dalam urusan persalinan-. Dia memang wanita luar biasa. Ia pintar, wajahnya pun cantik._

_Sayang, aku cuma seorang pelayan. Kalau saja aku masih kaya seperti dulu, pasti aku sudah meminangnya. HAHAHAHA._

_Ehem. Lupakan._

_Cuma ada satu hal yang kurang kusuka dari dia; dia itu suka sekali melihat cosplay. Dan akulah korbannya. Aku disuruh mengenakan baju maid –yang dipesan oleh nyonya ke tukang jahit- yang berbeda tiap harinya. Kadang pake kebaya, kadang dikasih kuping kucing, kadang kuping kelinci, kadang kostum maidnya berkesan gothic gitu, terus aku disuruh pake maskara._

_Tapi, apapun akan kulakukan demi nyonyaku ini. Walaupun sebenarnya aku benci berdandan seperti wanita begini… Huhuhuhu./_

-

Naruto ngeblush sedikit, lalu mulai mengelap meja makan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba…

-prang-

Sebuah gelas penuh berisi susu tumpah. Tumpahannya mengalir, dan menetesi jas kerja tuannya yang sedang sibuk membaca koran.

"A-AH!! MAAF JURAGAN! MAAF! MAAF!"

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang juragan.

Naruto bersungut-sungut. Juragannya yang menyebalkan dan aneh itu memang tak pernah berubah!

-

/_Ini dia. Biang kerok dari semua kebeteanku selama menjadi pembantu disini. Dia itu freak, aneh, menyebalkan, ice prick pervert bastard banget! Kadang-kadang kalo lagi mabok pas pulang kerja, biasanya dia suka mulai grepe-grepe aku, kayak orang kesambet gitu. Aku sebal sekali! Untung saja sekarang nyonya jarang lembur, jadi dia tak akan berani macam-macam padaku. Tapi kalo biasanya dia mulai grepe-grepe juga pas banget pas nyonya pulang kerja. Jadinya dia gak pernah punya kesempatan. Ha! Take that stoic bastard!_

_Gak bersyukur banget sih, punya istri perfect kayak gitu juga. Kebanyakan nonton Inem Si Pelayan Seksi kali dia. Jadinya suka grepe-grepe pembantu kayak aku deh._

_Emang sih, dia pinter, ganteng pula. Kakaknya yang kadang-kadang suka main ke sini juga ganteng. Tapi sama wajah, sama sifat. Kakaknya juga suka grepe-grepe aku! Huh, __rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kampung pas lebaran nanti. Hanya nona manis inilah yang membuatku bertahan./_

-

Naruto dengan enggan membersihkan susu yang tumpah itu, yang sudah menetes-netes ke lantai. Sasuke sudah ke atas untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, "Naru-chan, nanti pas belanja di Carrefour, kamu sekalian ke pet shop yah, beli kelinci betina buat si Shikamaru, kasian tuh dia. Bentar lagi kan musim kawinnya."

"Siap, nyonya!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Imuuuuut sekali.

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Yasudah, saya sama tuan mau berangkat kerja dulu. Kamu jagain rumah yang bener ya!"

"Sip deh, nyonya."

xXx

**-Naruto's POV-**

Duh, gini deh nasip jadi pembantu, harus bersih-bersih rumah yang seluas ini sendirian. Pas waktu itu aku tanyain ke si nyonya kenapa gak nyari pembantu lain, katanya nyonya cuma percaya sama aku. Seneng juga sih, tapi… capek nih.

Tadi aku baru saja selesai belanja di Carrefour dan ke pet shop buat beli kelinci betina buat Si Shikamaru. Kelinci betina yang kubeli itu bulunya warna pirang, matanya warna item gitu deh. Gatau kenapa bisa ada empat kunciran gitu di kepalanya. Iya sih, emang lucu kelincinya, tapi galak sumpah! Tadi aja pas aku bawa ke rumah kerjaannya nendang-nendang aku mulu. Kelinci itu… bagusnya namanya apa ya? Temari aja kali ya? Kayak nama mafia cewek di film kesukaanku.

Aku akhirnya masukin si Temari ke kandang Shikamaru. Hmph, Shikamaru itu kelinci yang aneh. Kadang-kadang kukira dia udah mati gara-gara kerjaannya tidur mulu. Cocoklah sama Temari si kelinci galak.

-gedebak gedebuk-

"Apaan tuh??" Kulihat mereka sedang bertengkar hebat, tapi kayaknya si Shikamaru ngelawan Temarinya males-malesan gitu.

-

Kelinci yang aneh.

-

Udah ah, dari pada ntar lama-lama aku jadi gila gara-gara mikirin kelinci-kelinci aneh itu, mendingan juga aku ngegosip sama pembantu-pembantu tetangga sebelah. Ohohohoho.

vVv

_**Di Luar…**_

EHH, kayaknya si Kiba lagi ngopi tuh di pos rondanya. Si Kiba tuh hansip disini, paling rame orangnya, suka bawa-bawa anjing gitu deh. Ga ngerti maksudnya buat apaan.

Pas aku ngintip dikit ke pos ronda itu… Wah wah, ditemenin sama siapa tuh si Kiba? Wah, sialan tu anak ga bagi-bagi cewek! Tu mbak penjual gorengan kayaknya cantik banget deh. Si Kiba aja ampe senyam-senyum ngeliatinnya.

Pas baru aja mau dicolek tu cewek cakep, eh dianya nengok.

Buset dah, belakangnya sih emang malem minggu, tapi depannya malem jumat kliwon! Ternyata dia cowok tulen! Tapi kok… rambutnya…

"Haha! Pasti ketipu ya loe, Nar?? Hahahaha." Ejek hansip sialan itu.

"Alah, berisik ente! Sial!!" Ukh, pantesan Si Kiba senyam-senyum. Ternyata udah tau dia. "Kenalin Nar, ini Neji. Tukang gorengan baru di komplek ini. Jangan macem-macem! Dia dah punya cewek lho…"

Aku mencibir, sebal, "Idih, ngapain juga gue macem-macem!"

"Yah, sapa tau lo demen…" godanya sambil melahap rakus pisang goreng yang dia comot dari gerobak Neji.

Si tukang gorengan a.k.a Neji itu diem aja. Persis dah sama si Juragan. Ganteng terus pendiem. Bedanya, si Neji di permainkan nasip, makanya jadi tukang gorengan.

(A/N: Jangan bunuh saya fans Neji!!)

Aku pun cecelingukan, nyariin temen-temen gosipku, si Shino, Sai sama Tenten. "Heh, Kib. Liat Shino, Sai ato Tenten gak?"

Itu… Cuma perasaanku ato gimana ya? Kok kayaknya tadi kuliat si Neji rada merinding gitu pas aku nyebut si Tenten.

Kiba angkat bahu, "Tau dah, tadi pada gak nongkrong disini. Tapi tadi gue liat si Shino, katanya dia mo beli pupuk kandang gitu, sama gunting rumput baru. Kalo Tenten gue gak tau." (ngelirik Neji, terus nyeringai lebar. Neji stei kul) "Sai apalagi."

"Ahh… paling si Sai disuruh nyonyanya nganterin ke butik baru!" kataku setelah berpikir-pikir sebentar apa saja kemungkinan yang dilakukan sopir itu, "Eh eh, ngomong-ngomong bener gak sih gossip yang bilang kalo si Sai jadi selingkuhan nyonyanya itu? Si nyonya Ino!"

"Beudeuh, kaya cewek aje lo, Nar. Ngegossip mulu!" celoteh Kiba. Sumpah, pengen kucelupin palanya ke penggorengan si Neji! Sayang, Si Neji lagi make penggorengannya buat ngegoreng tempe.

"Che." Aku memutar bola mataku, "Emang cewek aja yang boleh ngegosip?? Sekarang saatnya emansipasi pria!" kataku gak nyambung. "Dah, ah, mo cabut gue, mo molor dulu bentar. Pegel nih."

Si Kiba cuman ngangguk terus dengan barbarnya masukin tempe goreng Neji ke mulutnya, Neji sih acuh gak acuh.

vVv

_**Di Rumah…**_

"Hahh…" Aku menghela nafas, lelah.

Kemudian aku beranjak ke kamarku yang terletak di dekat ruang cucian, dan merebahkan tubuhku ke kasurku yang sejuk. Aduh, betapa nikmatnya. Ku ambil secarik foto kedua orangtuaku dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Disana, adah ayah-ibu. Ayah yang lagi gotong semen sambil menyeringai lebar dan ibuku yang sedang mengulek ramuan jamunya yang top markotop.

Duh, jadi kangen mereka.

Nanti kalau pulang kampung, apa kubelikan mereka oleh-oleh saja ya?

Ya.

Tak lama kemudian aku terpejam, tak dapat menahan rayuan tubuhku yang lelah dan hembusan angin yang sejuk sore itu.

xXx

-**Normal POV-**

-poke-

"Nggh?" dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto menepis tangan orang itu. "Nyem nyem…" Ia pun kembali dalam tidurnya.

-usap usap-

Naruto mengerinyitkan dahinya tapi matanya masih terpejam.

-belai belai-

Naruto mulai merasa terganggu sekarang, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada orang itu. Mata biru yang menggemaskan mulai terbuka.

...Voila.

Juragannya yang 'tercinta' duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"!!" Naruto kaget, ia langsung tehenyak dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya menatap Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke menjilat ujung bibirnya, dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Ju… Juragan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sasuke memperdekat jarak mereka, Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, tangannya meraih wajah Naruto lalu mengelusnya, "Kau imut sekali, Naru-chan…"

"A… APA??" mata Naruto membulat, _'Nyonya… cepet pulang nyonya…' _pikirnya.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan… Mumpung Sakura tidak ada di rumah…" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan jurus grepe-grepenya.

"JA… JANGAN JURAGANNN!! SAYA MASIH PERAWANNN! EHHH PERJAKAAA!" Naruto meronta kemudian menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap bertahan di posisinya, ia berusaha untuk meng-kisu Naruto sampai…

-

**-BRAAAKK!!-**

-

"Wahai adikku yang bodoh…." Terdengar suara orang samar-samar, yang terlihat hanya bayangannya, "Kau…"

"...Aniki." Balas Sasuke dingin, "Cih, kau takkan bisa menghentikanku."

Itachi mulai menampakkan sosoknya, "Aku….."

"?"

"Mau ikutan!!" serunya kemudian melompat ke kamar Naruto, dan menimpa Sasuke.

Naruto melongo, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! NYONYYYAAAAAAA!!"

-

**-BRAAAKK!!-**

-

Lagi-lagi pintu itu dibuka.

"Mas, tadi pesen gorengan kan?" Tanya Neji yang langsung merusak suasana.

"ENGGA."

"Che, sialan si Kiba nipu gue." Gumamnya sambil bersungut-sungut kemudian pergi.

'_Masuk dari mana tuh orang??' _Pikir Naruto tapi kemudian ia tersadar kembali, "Jauh, jauh kalian dariku…! JAUH JAUHHH!" teriaknya histeris.

-

**-BRAKKK!!-**

-

'_I'm getting tired of this.' _Batin Sasuke sok inggris sambil menghela napas, "Siapa??"

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengerti, "...Sedang apa kamu di kamar Naru-chan?" Tanya Sakura, mukanya udah demek, tatapannya mengerikan. Ia melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

"…itu…." Sasuke speechless. Lalu menelan ludahnya.

"SHAAANAAAARRRROOOOOOO!!"

xXx

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kasihan, Sasuke udah diseret sama Sakura entah kemana, "Naruto, dari pada sama adikku yang bodoh itu, mendingan sama…"

"OGAH! Mendingan juga gue kawin ama Shikamaru!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

xXx

**Owari**

xXx

**A/N:** Huaa... kacrut emang ni penpik! Maap saya lagi stress soalnya. Ahikahikahik...

Like it? Dislike it?

Please leave a review :)


End file.
